1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant disease preventing agent which is not harmful to human, animals and plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have widely been used such heavy metal compounds as cuprous agents, mercurials and arsenicals; organochlorine agricultural chemicals and organophosphorus agricultural chemicals as formulations of agricultural chemicals. However, all of these agricultural chemicals are not only harmful to human body and animals but also contaminate the soil. Therefore, the use of an effective amount of these chemicals leads to environmental pollution which is a serious social problem.
Under such circumstances, Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") No. 57-48525 teaches that a fungicide mainly composed of an ester of an aliphatic polyol and an aliphatic acid and sodium hydrogen carbonate shows a prevention effect on various blight of plants and those observed during storing fruits and is highly safe with respect to human body, animals and plants.
However, the agricultural chemicals prepared according to such a method must be used in a high concentration in order to achieve a desired efficiency when they are used in an amount comparable to that of the conventional ones and on the contrary, if the concentration thereof is limited to a low level, a desired efficiency is attained only when they are used in a large amount.